Korra learns Physics
by Nyistar
Summary: Korra is talking to Jinora about the event of episode 9 and Jinora is make a entry into her Korra Jounral, This story takes place before episode 10


Korra learns Physics

The events of this story take place after episode 9 and before 10 of Legend of Korra ; Korra and Jinora and for(the sickness ppl who asked about lemons) Korra are talking about what happened in the cage about the visions.(calm down and enjoy)

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Legend of Korra or Characters

It was few days after the Korra returned to Air Temple Island after being kidnapped by Tarrlok and escaping from Amon.

Tenzin's home seen to be returning to normal. Mako, Bolin and Lin were helping some of the Air Acolytes make minor repairs around the Island. Tenzin and Pema were speaking to an Acolyte who seemed to be a doctor no old than Pema. Meelo, Ikki and Jinora were playing a card game (A/N the one Iroh was playing in Boy in the iceberg and Katara and Sokka in Lake Laogai episode).Korra was relaxing in a chair thinking about her visions, saying to herself "Master Katara was right Aang was that awesome"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Pema call her name in a relaxed tone. "Korra the doctor needs to talk to Tenzin and I for a while can you watch the kids" Pema said in her motherly voice. Korra immediately said yes. The couple and Doctor left the room.

Korra was watching Meelo and Ikki play but noticed the absent of Jinora. "Where could she be?" Korra was suddenly pulled out of her worried thought by a small hand tugging at the sleeves of her shirt. "Korra can you tell me about your visions and time kidnapped, please!" Jinora said putting on she best "please" face. "Why, Jinora!" Korra asked with shocked face. "Gran-Gran wrote her journals about Aang so when we last visited her I told her I was inspired by her journal so I told her I was reading once on you when you came to the city.

Korra blushed because hearing about Jinora's journal. "So you want to know about the vision. YES! Jinora said excited. "Wait here!" Jinora said before bursting out of the room with airbender speed. "That is Ikki sister alright" Korra thought to herself and in no more than five seconds Jinora returned with a bag of scrolls and a writing tool. And took out a fresh scroll and began to write.

"Ok Korra, told me what happened" Jinora said in her normal calm tone of voice.

"Ok." _it was four day ago when i was lock in the cage I thought about Tenzin telling me to meditate about the Aang flashbacks, so I did. I saw Aang, Toph and some police arrest Yakone, I saw his trial, and escape and Aang take his bending. Korra said in what seemed like a single breath._

As she was writing, there was a twinkle in her big brown eye "just like Pema" Korra said to herself lightly shaking her head.

"One more thing, I want to know how you escaped. Korra pause for a minute then spoke "_Well Jinora; Amon and his thugs came to take Tarrlok's bending and capture me. _Korra let out a hard sigh and continued_ Amon after took Tarrlok's bending, he told his man to electrocute my cage but I used my wristbands to suspend myself on the bar above the cage to avoid being shocked, I fought, escaped and Naga found me._

"Wait describe the cage!" Jinora said with a confused. Korra described it and Jinora ran to a bag of scroll she brought from her last trip and searched for a few minutes before taking out a scroll and passed it to Korra. After a few seconds Korra nodded "yes, this is the cage!"

Jinora face palmed and started to laugh uncontrollably, Korra look at her with a confused look and was join by Meelo and Ikki after a few minutes she stop looked at Korra and before continuing she said "Korra, did they teach Physics In the south pole" After calming down she said that it was a Zei cage (A/N For anyone doing Physics it's a Faraday Cage; Zei is that Professor from the Library episode)

"Oh here we go again" Meelo and Ikki said in Unisons. "This cage is designed so even if the outside is electrocuted that will happen on the inside" Jinora said

"Well if my earthbending master made listened to me and taught me metalbending I would not need Physics "Korra said in a playful tone, earning a laugh from the kids.

Korra show them water tricks until Tenzin and Pema returned. "They wouldn't too bad were they" said Pema in her playful yet Motherly tone. "Of course not" Korra replied with and honest smile on her face.

"Ok, I going to start dinner, Korra look sleepy, you should take a nap I'll come to wake you before I finish." Pema said.

Korra nodded and take her previous position on the couch and slep.

Dinner was peaceful and when everyone was done Korra was helping Jinora sent a scroll to Katara, of what Korra told her about the visions.

"Ohh and Jinora, tell her to thank me Earthbending Master for not having the foresight to teach me metalbending." Korra said sarcastically.

**Thanks for reading please Review no negative comments plz but I'm open to suggest**


End file.
